The Missed Call 10 Rosalie's POV THE GRANDE FINAL
by CullensRuleAll
Summary: this is the last of the series...enjoy


The Missed Call Chronicles 10- Rosalie's Perspective…THE GRAND FINALE

The Missed Call Chronicles 10- Rosalie's Perspective…THE GRAND FINALE!!

_**Note from the Author:**_

_**This is the MCC you have all been waiting for…although this is the end of this MCC, there shall be more to come. Just think of it as…a T.V show. With the seasons. This is just season 1 of the MCC. Please send me messages of what you want to see in the next generation of MCC's. Thanks.**_

_**-Cullens Rule All**_

"Ready?" Bella asked Edward before we went to stop my insane husband.

"Only if you are." He replied. He kissed her forehead, and had her climb on his back. I sighed. If only Emmett was a romantic…I shuttered at the thought. I've seen him in a tux, and it doesn't look quite right. We all turned towards the forest ahead of us, and darted off to the clearing.

"How much longer?" Bella asked.

"Just a few more minutes!" I called back to her. I didn't care if she was asking me or not, I was answering my own questions. How much longer is it going to be until we see what Emmett was planning? How much longer until we know why he's been acting so crazy for the whole week? AAAHHH!!

Just then, I felt my phone buzz in my pocket.

"Hang on everyone! Someone is calling me!" I called out. We all came to a screeching stop.

"Who is it?" Alice asked me. I checked the caller ID.

"Emmett…." I answered. Everyone took a step closer to me.

"Just let him leave a message." Jasper said from behind me. I pursed my lips. When the call ended, I went to the voicemail. I dialed my password—Rosalie in numbers. _Maybe I should change that…it's a bit to predictable…_I thought to myself as it loaded.

"Rose!" Emmett's recorded voice chirped. Everyone sighed.

"Listen, maybe you shouldn't come to the clearing…it may be too dangerous for all of you to be around. And by the way, I already returned all of the stuff that I took…I didn't really need it. Okay then, see you later!" I felt like killing someone. I controlled my anger, and snapped the phone shut.

"Shall we keep going?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Yes. Whatever it is, we need to destroy it…I mean…Emmett did build it." Edward answered. I rolled my eyes, and took off running before anyone could take another breath. They soon caught up with me. After 3 minutes, the trees began to thin. We were getting closer. I started to feel the rain drops.

Eventually, we came upon the clearing.

"Oh my God! What the hell is that?!" Jasper yelled when we stopped. I stared in horror at the giant wooden contraption in the middle of the field.

"It's a giant..." Edward said, unable to finish his sentence. Esme and Alice looked completely appalled. I saw Bella's eye twitch, and I my mouth fell open.

"Carlisle…I think he's finally lost it." I managed to say. I took a deep breath, and stepped forward.

"Emmett?" I called in nervousness. I saw his head perk out from underneath the thing.

"Rosalie? Esme, Carlisle, Bella, Jasper, Edward, Alice? What are you doing here? I thought I called you all to tell you not to come." He answered. We all ran up to him so we could talk face to face.

"You did…but we decided to come anyway."

"Emmett…what the hell is this?" Edward asked.

"It is a giant mousetrap to catch werewolves."

"Why would you build this Emmett?" Esme asked when she caught her voice.

"Because…werewolves have been overpopulating the area…and I am sick and tired of hearing Edward complain every time Bella is over visiting the mutts. So I decided to take action. I came here to think—I spent endless hours here, thinking…

Then, it came to me! What if I built a device that will catch the wolves? What if we caught them and put them in Africa? Or Antarctica? They can handle the cold weather and all…and penguins aren't endangered…they could feed on those." I stared at Emmett—speechless.

"Penguins. Lovely." I heard Edward whisper. Bella looked like she had heard that before. I looked over at Carlisle who slowly approached the werewolf trap.

"Emmett…you can't catch the wolves. It's inhumane!" he said after a minute.

"Emmett…I do not complain when Bella is over there…I'm just a worried guy! This is not the answer you know. I can just stop her from going over there. She needs to stop going over there anyway…if she is going to be one of us," Edward stated. Bella frowned, and then looked away from him.

"Okay, that's it. I can't believe I am doing this but Emmett, as your sometimes wife, I am taking charge and ordering you do take that thing down!" I almost yelled. I couldn't believe I was playing that card. He stared at me like I was retarded and I shot him a look that I don't think anyone would want to get.

"Fine. But remember this…I WILL NOT BE SILENCED!!" then he ran up to it and jumped up in the air. He landed on it with such a loud crash I couldn't tell if it was the broken trap or the ground that made the noise. He quickly picked up all the wood and ran into the forest with it. He returned shortly with no wood.

"What did you do with the pieces?" Bella asked.

"I put them in a…oh never mind. Let's just go home." I watched as everyone retreated. I waited until it was just me and Emmett alone in the clearing.

"This isn't over—is it?" I asked him while a wicked smile spread across his face.

"Rosalie, it will never be over. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!" I stared at him for a bit and walked over to him. He wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Don't worry Rose. It won't be as dramatic." He promised.

"Oh, I know. Let's just get out of here." I answered. Emmett whispered his next idea into my ear. I shuttered. He let me go and we ran into the forest, and I tried to clear that insane plan out of my head.

**FIN**


End file.
